Welcome to Hollyweird Arts
by Hellonearth123
Summary: April fools day has come to Hollywood Arts, Liam experiences first hand just how wacky it can be, Sparks will fly, and so will pigs (Maybe) Robbie WILL fall over, but the ultimate question is: 'How Silly can one day actually be' Find out in this SUPER SERIOUS episode


_Greetings!, i'm here writing once again because nothing else is going on in my life, this is actually the first episode of season 2, i've yet to finish season one but I promise I will, this episode/Story I just needed to do so badly. I know it's a little late but better late then never ehh?, anyway enjoy!_

April Fools day, the day that I used to despise because it was a day for mischief and mayhem, especially back in England, Liam could recall one time where an egg was thrown at him in a random act of violence and then the person who threw it yelled "April Fools!" And ran off giggling like a school child, well now that day had cycled round to right here right now, he was dreading it getting started but at the same time he was intrigued as to how a performing arts school would go about their normal life, his reverie was interrupted however when Jade walked through the door but something was up she wasn't walking normally and for some odd reason she had a bit of a limp she locked eyes with Liam and limped her way over to the boy, pulling out an apple and chucking it at a random persons head. So that they fell down the stairs and just lay at the bottom like a crumpled rag-doll, Liam gasped in horror then all trace of how much he cared vanished from his mind instantly, and he just laughed at the apparently unconscious guy, Jade finally made it over to Liam she leaned against the locker and smiled sickly sweet at him "Liiiiiiiiiiiiiammmmm!" She squealed happily enveloping the boy in a big very un-Jade like hug, she span him around and around before dropping him carefully onto the ground "Erm...what the heck just happened?" Liam wondered out-loud, Jade frowned and dropped her bag onto the floor "I have a pair of ladders in my bag." She said with a proud expression written all over her face, Liam raised an eyebrow and shook his head carefully pinching himself to check that the things Jade were saying to him were in the real reality and not in a dream world, oddly enough he didn't wake up back in his bedroom he just received a disturbingly angry face from a passer-by. Liam watched Jade pull out a two very small doll sized ladders and threw them onto the ground they bounced up and hit the ceiling and stuck their "Okay what..." He scratched his head and was about to say something instead he noticed a very panic'd Tori heading their way.

"YOU GUYS!" She screamed at the top of her voice, causing the glass that a nearby teacher was holding to shatter, Liam and Jade covered their ears and stared at Tori wide eyed "Babe what's happened?" Liam said trying to keep as calm as possible, he had never seen Tori this distressed before so whatever the situation was it had to be serious "I COULDN'T FIND MY PEN!" She sobbed and dove into Liam's arms, Liam glanced up at Jade who had a raised eyebrow and her usual 'I'll kill you Vega' look on her face "Erm...i'm sorry?" Liam started rubbing her back gently in an effort to cease the girls crying, she immediately perked up and leapt out of his arms the biggest smile plastered onto her beautiful features "So, have you done your homework for Sikowitz?" Tori questioned in her normal voice, you wouldn't have known that literally a couple of seconds ago she was screaming and shouting at him "Er...I think so." He dug through his bag and instead of finding his homework he pulled out "Half a banana and a note saying 'You suck, April Fools." Liam put on his 'Poker-face- look his lips straightened out into a line and his eyes dropped slightly "Er..." Jade said containing her giggles of laughter "Don't..." Liam warned looking from Jade and now to the laughing Tori "I'm warning you two." Jade used her hand to zip her mouth shut to show him that what he had just said wouldn't leave the three of them. Tori followed suit and kissed his cheek "Have you heard what happened to Robbie?" Tori began looking from Jade to Liam they both shrugged and she opened her mouth to explain what happened to him before she got a chance to though she was shot in the knee with a fake arrow and dragged off by two guys wearing some kind of uniform.

"What in the...chizz?" Liam said an uneasy look on his face, Jade's face turned sour and she began walking towards the classroom she needed to be in Liam was close beside her "Okay what the heck was that?" Jade raised an eyebrow and stopped walking grabbing Liam's shoulders and shaking him violently "WAR!..against Canada." She said with a tone of disgust lingering in her voice, Liam gasped and paused for a second "Where the heck is Beck?" Liam questioned thoughtfully "He went with Cat to Bahamas" Jade answered dropping her hands from his shoulders and walking into the classroom which had somehow teleported to right next to them.

"This is going to be one looooooooooooonggggggggg day..." Liam said shaking his head and entering the classroom.


End file.
